This invention concerns food serving aids and more particularly a printed form for increasing the ease, accuracy and efficiency of the taking of food orders in restaurants.
A number of menu cards and the like have been devised in the past for minimizing fraudulent practices by serving restaurant personnel, as, for example, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 482,899; 1,296,149; and 2,507,307.
Food serving individuals, however, particularly beginners, often have difficulty in quickly and accurately taking food orders in busy restaurants and efficiently serving such food orders after preparation of food and beverage, including cocktails. Such menu cards and the like as described have not addressed the need for assisting the food server with this task.